inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Taikoku Ouka
Taikoku Ouka ( , lit. Rejoice for the Country) is a catch hissatsu technique. Description ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"A giant hand rises from an ink painting landscape, and grabs the ball."'' Users ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Halo' *'Hyoudou Tsukasa' *'Mikuni' *'Minomushi' * *'Rau Sem' *'Reimei' *'Ryuu Gentoku' *'Shouki' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Halo' *'Houchou' *'Hyoudou Tsukasa' *'Mikuni' *'Minomushi' * *'Ryuu Gentoku' *'Reimei' *'Shouki' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Info Anime It was first used in episode 34 by Shinsuke to stop Rei Rukh's normal shoot successfully, with the help of Kinako's Mochi Mochi Kinako Mochi and Kirino's La Flamme. It was used again in episode 36 to catch Fei's Ouja no Kiba. It was used 3 times during the match against Perfect Cascade in episode 38, but he failed to block the shoot all 3 times. Taikoku Ouka appeared another time in episode 48. Shinsuke used it to stop SARU's Shellbit Burst but failed. Then he used it again to tried to stop Meia's and Giris' Dead Future G2 and Daku's Spring Arrow but failed to do so on both attempt. It appeared again in episode 49, when Shinsuke tried to stop SARU's Mixi Max and Keshin Armed hissatsu shoot, Shellbit Burst. It evolved into Taikoku Ouka 改, but failed to stop the shoot. Later, he tried to stop the same shoot from Saryuu Evan, and succeeded in doing so with the help of Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou. This time, Taikoku Ouka evolved into Shin Taikoku Ouka. Shinsuke used it once again in episode 50, to stop the combined shoot of SARU, Meia and Giris. He failed to do so, but Tenma and Tsurugi were able to. Crossover movie Shinsuke used his Mixi Trans during the match between Shinsei Inazuma Japan and Destructchers in Lost World Stadium. Shinsuke then used Taikoku Ouka to stop Genius' Floral Despair which succeeded. Usage First the user moves the arm to the side, changing the background to something similar to an old paper, with black lines that disappear and create pillars of rock. As the ball changes its path to the top of the central pillar, its aura is removed. Then, the user jumps with a hand shining and summons a giant stone hand behind him/her. When the user is near the ball, the stone hand closes with both the ball and the user inside and shines appear between the fingers. If the catch is successful, the user appears kneeling with the ball shining. Gallery Taikoku Ouka Kai CS 49.png|Taikoku Ouka being used in 改 form. Taikoku Ouka Inadan HQ.png|Taikoku Ouka in the crossover movie. Kami Taikoku Ouka Galaxy game.JPG|神 Taikoku Ouka in the Galaxy game. Taikoku Ouka in manga.png|Taikoku Ouka in the manga. IG-12-062.PNG|IG-12-062 IGS-12-020.png|IGS-12-020 Slideshow Anime Shin Taikoku Ouka 1.png Shin Taikoku Ouka 2.png Shin Taikoku Ouka 3.png Shin Taikoku Ouka 4.png Shin Taikoku Ouka 5.png Shin Taikoku Ouka 6.png Shin Taikoku Ouka 7.png Shin Taikoku Ouka 8.png Shin Taikoku Ouka 9.png Shin Taikoku Ouka 10.png Video Anime Crossover movie ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' Trivia *In Spanish, the move is called "Romance de los Tres Reinos" (or The Romance of the Three Kingdoms), which is also the name of a highly romanticized historical fiction based on the Three Kingdoms Era. Category:Earth hissatsu